


Birthday Present

by orphan_account



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, This is from my Tumblr ok, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your birthday is nearing! What will your marine boyfriend Sid get you? And will it involve his dear friend Hoosier?





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the portrayals of the marines from The Pacific, NOT the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes. This was a birthday present for a friend.

Sidney Phillips was in love. Ever since the dashing marine had landed in Australia and met you, he was in love. And so were you. He had stumbled into your flower shop and quickly stumbled into your heart. He had stood in the shop and asked you all sorts of questions about flowers.

“I’ve got a pretty girl I wanna get a bouquet of flowers for, to see if she’ll go out on a date with me. What would you recommend?” He had asked.

“Well, roses suggest romance but if you feel that’s too strong for asking someone on a first date perhaps daisies. They’re quite popular with the couples. Or I could make a mixed bouquet with a few different flowers.” You responded, taking in his handsome figure.

“Hmmm… I’m not sure. Say, if you were the girl, what would you want to get from a guy?” He asked.

“I like sunflowers but perhaps that’s a bit too-” you answered and were quickly cut off.

“I’ll take a bouquet of sunflowers then ma’am.” He said smiling.

“Alright then Mr…?” You trailed off, beginning to pull the sunflowers from their basket and arrange them in a bouquet.

“Phillips, Sidney Phillips. But you can call me Sid.” He responded, handing you the money as you handed him the wrapped and tied bouquet. “And you would be?”

“Y/N. Have a nice day Sid, and good luck with the girl. I hope she says yes.” You said and he smiled.

“I really hope she does too.” He said.

You went to turn but were stopped by the handsome uniformed man. 

“One more thing, miss.” he said and you raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Miss Y/N would you go out on a date with me?” He asked, beaming as he held out the bouquet of sunflowers, much to your surprise.

You had said yes, and gone on the date with him, and then another, and then another until you had begun to go steady. Sid was sweet, always bringing you sunflowers (often from your own shop) and sneaking off the base to see you. Everything was amazing, every kiss magical, every touch electric, every look and word and action full of love. Every day with Sid was like a gift and so when your birthday neared, you simply thought it would be like any other and that was completely fine with you. 

A few days before your birthday you were out with Sid in a local park, taking in the sunshine on an impromptu picnic he had planned. He sat on the picnic blanket and you laid down with your head in his lap as you talked and snacked on the lunch food. The conversation lulled and it was quiet before Sid spoke again.

“Y/N?” He said quietly, stroking your hair.

“Mmhmm?” You hummed in response, busy eating some grapes.

“What do you want for your birthday?” He asked and you smiled. Leaning up a little you caressed his face in your hands.

“All I need is you, Sid.” You said, stealing a kiss as you finished. When you pulled away from the kiss, Sid looked down at you

“I’m serious Y/N. What do you want? I’ll get you anything.” He said, stroking your hair again.

“Really darling, this is the happiest I’ve been my whole life and just being with you is the only present I could ask for.” You replied, honestly meaning every word. “But if you really have to get me something, a bouquet of sunflowers would be nice.”

Sid was about to respond when you were interrupted by Bill ‘Hoosier’ Smith practically falling onto the picnic blanket as he tried to walk past on the uneven grass.

“Shit!” He exclaimed as he fell next to you two and you laughed.

“Easy there Hoose, we ain’t on a ship no more.” Sid said chuckling. Hoosier smiled and rolled onto his side, leaning on an elbow in a sort of seductive pose. 

“Now don’t tell me I’m ruining a special moment between the lovebirds.” He said smirking, winking at you. You laughed, Hoosier was your favorite of Sid’s friends, always a joke up his sleeve. It helped that he was very attractive as well, but you weren’t going to tell Sid that.

“As a matter of a fact, you are.” Sid said playfully pushing Bill away from the blanket. Hoosier rolled off the blanket and onto his back.

“Now where is the southern hospitality, Phillips? Thought you Alabama boys were supposed to be nice and all.” Bill said “But here I am getting my uniform all dirty as you and your girl hog up the whole blanket. Ain’t that a crime Y/N?”

“Would you go bother someone else, I’m pretty sure Leckie’s in a good mood, you could go ruin that.” Sid joked.

“Alright fine. I’ll leave you two to commit indecent acts in public. Like snuggling, ugh.” He said smiling again. He winked at you again before hopping up and walking away. You watched him go, hoping Sid didn’t notice how long your eyes lingered on his ass. You suddenly thought of a funny joke.

“Actually I do have a birthday present in mind.” You said and Sid raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“And what would that be?” Sid asked, resuming his stroking of your hair.

“Bill.” You said smirking and Sid’s hand stopped in surprise. His eyes were wide and he was silent, you began to regret even making the joke. Sitting up, you cupped his face in your hands and looked into his eyes.

“Sid, honey, I was just kidding. I would never leave you.” You assured him as he seemed deep in thought.

“Even though Bill is the second most handsome man in H Company?” Sid said with a smile and your fears were washed away.

“Yes, even though Bill is very attractive.” You said with a chuckle, relieved you hadn’t hurt Sid’s feelings with your joke. He pulled you in for a long kiss and you felt like you were in heaven.

A few days passed and soon your birthday was upon you. The day went quite normally, you went to work and waited until Sid could sneak off the base to see you, although today it was taking longer than usual. You began to fear he wouldn’t be coming at all. You were a little disappointed, especially with it being your birthday but you knew it wasn’t up to him. Every day he risked being caught and thrown in the brig for you and if he wasn’t here today, it was likely because he literally couldn’t. You were doing inventory of the flowers when you noticed that there seemed to be fewer sunflowers then there had been yesterday. You shook your head, deciding you were imagining things and went about your day, humming and smiling as you worked. 

Right around closing time you heard the bell over the door jingle, signaling someone had entered the shop. Without turning around you said “Sorry, we’re closed!”

“Even for the second most handsome man in H Company?” A familiar voice said and you turned around to find Bill standing there, bouquet of sunflowers in hand. Oh no, Sid must have been caught and was stuck in the brig and had to send a messenger to give you your birthday present.

“Well I was rather hoping for the first most handsome but I guess you can stay if you’ve brought me a birthday present.” You said. “Where’s Sid? Did he get caught sneaking out?”

“Nope.” Bill said and you raised your eyebrows in confusion. Why would Sid not be here himself? Bill must have been able to tell what you were thinking because he held out the flowers and a note.

“Here, this will explain everything.” He said as you took them. You opened the note to find Sid’s distinctive handwriting:

“Y/N, This all may seem a little strange but I think you’ll like it. I’ve rented a room at a hotel nearby where I’m waiting for you. Ask Hoosier to just take you to me and I can give you your present, just the two of us. But if you’d so desire, I’ve talked with Bill and if you ask him to take you to me and join us, he will. I’m excited no matter what you pick so please don’t think you need to make a choice based on my feelings. If my girl wants to be with me and another man in bed on her birthday, it’s what she shall get. You get to make the rules on what he can and can’t do. No matter what you pick, I will be eagerly waiting for you. Love Sid.”

You were shocked. You and Sid had discussed the possibility of threesomes before and had agreed that you both were very interested in the idea, but having it be a reality was something else. You knew Sid wouldn’t have done this if he wasn’t absolutely okay with it and so you had no qualms about what you did next. Placing the note down on the counter with the bouquet and looking up at an expectant Bill you said “Bill, be a dear and take me to my boyfriend.” Bill’s face shifted ever so slightly, like he was a little disappointed but didn’t want you to know. You smiled, hoping for that reaction and decided to end his misery by adding “Oh, and joining us for my birthday celebration of course.” You winked and for the first time, Hoosier seemed stunned. It only lasted a moment though and soon his smug smile returned. He held out his hand and you took it.

“Right this way ma’am.” He said.

The walk to the hotel was short and to be quite honest, you weren’t very present. You were so consumed by your excitement and the tantalizing possibilities of the night, that you only came back to full attention when you and Bill reached the door to the hotel room. Pulling a key, out of his pocket, Hoosier unlocked the door and led you inside. Sunflowers lay strewn about the room among glowing candles. You found Sid sitting on the bed, looking anxious, almost as if he’d been worried you wouldn’t come. He smiled and stood up when he saw you and crossed the room quickly to pull you into a deep and passionate kiss. You heard Bill lock the door as Sid pulled away from the kiss.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this baby?” You asked, still held in his arms.

“If there’s anyone in the world I’d be ok with sharing my woman with, it’s Bill. Now tonight is all about you, my love. You set the pace, you make the rules. I’ve told him already about what you like and don’t like but if there’s anything you’d like to add go ahead.” Sid said, as Bill tentatively moved towards you two. 

“Okay.” You said, taking a deep breath and looking at Bill. “My safe word is ‘poppy’. You may touch or kiss any part of my body but nothing goes up my ass. You will not cum inside me, only on top, that right goes to Sid only.” 

Hoosier nodded when you finished. 

“Yes ma’am, I understand” he said, smiling.

“Well then boys, let’s get my birthday party started, shall we?” You said and as soon as the words left your mouth, you found yourself pressed in-between the two men. Bill was behind you, hands on your waist, pressing himself against your ass as he trailed hard kisses on your neck. Sid’s hands roamed your chest, pressing ad squeezing as he kissed your lips passionately. You moaned in utter pleasure and hardly noticed when the two men discarded your dress to the floor. You kicked off your shoes and Sid pulled away, quickly his uniform and shoes joining your dress and heels on the floors. When he returned, Bill pulled away to do the same until all three of you were in only your underwear. Sid picked you up and took you to the bed where he removed your bra. While you were distracted, Hoosier slipped a blindfold over your eyes and you gasped.

“No birthday party would be complete without a game. We’re gonna play ‘guess who’s dick’. Now lie back like a good girl and let Bill get your hands secured while I get your feet.” Sid said, and you could almost hear his smirk. You felt Bill grab your hands, using silk ties to tie them to the bed post as Sid did the same with your legs. They stepped back, presumedly to take off their boxers. You wiggled, testing the ropes, and not feeling their presences on the bed anymore, you let out a little whine.

“Sorry love, just admiring the view. Now you’re gonna suck both our cocks and guess which one is which. It seems we’re quite similar in size so at least it won’t be too easy for you.” Sid said.

“Oh, and the other will be eating you out while you guess.” Bill added and you shivered with anticipation. You waited and after a few moments felt someone kneeling on the bed near your head. You opened your mouth and found it quickly filled with a cock. Before you could even move your tongue, the other man began to lick your pussy and you moaned around the mystery dick. He began to move a little, fucking your mouth as the other’s tongue pleasured your clit. It didn’t take long for the stimulation to make you cum, moaning onto the mystery cock once more as the mystery tongue rode you through your high, lapping up your juices. 

Then they both pulled back, leaving you wanting more but your wish was fulfilled when a new dick was brought to your mouth and a new tongue to your core. You hadn’t been sure before, especially after Sid’s comment about the similar sizes but the tongue had given it away. This was your darling Sid, eating you out in that same amazing way he always did. Hoosier began to move in your mouth and you moved your head and tongue to please him. Once more you were brought to climax, reaching that pure state of bliss and euphoria. The boys pulled away and you panted, catching your breath.

“Alright darling, who’s who?” Sid asked.

“The first dick I sucked was Sid, the second Bill.” You answered obediently. 

The blindfold was removed and you found the two naked men staring down at you hungrily from each side of the bed.

“Such a good girl.” Bill said, smirking. “You guessed correctly.”

“Please” you panted “I need one of you in me now, please.”

“Your wish is our command.” Sid said and they descended upon you. Bill entered you and you moaned as Sid began to play with your breasts and clit. As Bill fucked you with a steady rhythm, Sid whispered praises and growled dirty things into your ear, taking you into captivating kisses every once in a while. It was building and building and right before it crescendoed, Hoosier said “Yes Y/N, let it go.” And so you did. Your third orgasm was bigger and better than the last two had been and as your pussy clenched down on Bill’s cock, he gritted trying not to cum until you were done. It lasted a long while but Hoosier’s stamina was incredible, working you through it and waiting until you were done to pull out and relieve his load onto your chest.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.” He muttered, switching places with Sid. 

As Sid positioned himself between your legs, he looked to you.

“Can you go once more baby?” He asked and you practically yelled “God yes!” 

He smiled and slid into you. Hoosier’s hands and mouth roamed your body, exploring every inch he could reach as Sid pounded into you. You felt that Sid was close and knew you were too. All it took was his reassuring voice saying “yes baby, cum with me” to coax you over the edge. You came together, wildly and loudly, your fourth and final orgasm reaching new peaks of pleasure you hadn’t even thought possible. When he pulled out, he carefully untied your legs as Bill untied your arms. You were in such bliss that you just lay there, the two men lying on either side, holding you close. Bill stroked his hand through your hair as Sid’s fingers traced your cheek.

“Oh my-“ you said trailing off, still on such a high that everything felt fuzzy. They both smiled at each other and then at you. Sid pulled you in for a quick and sweet kiss as Bill pulled up the covers over your naked forms.

“Happy birthday Y/N!” Hoosier said.

“Happy birthday baby!” Sid added.

And as you laid in the arms of the two men in total bliss all you could think is that yes, it had been a very happy birthday.


End file.
